Ash's Palpitoad
Ash's Palpitoad was a Pokemon that Ash caught in Unova Biography Palpitoad made its debut in BW035: Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open!. Ash found Palpitoad while trying to find some medicine for his Pokémon after Ash's Oshawott defeated the group of Tympole. Palpitoad attacked Ash and he used Oshawott to battle it after Oshawott finally opened his eyes while using Aqua Jet. He hit Palpitoad and knocked it out, and then he caught it. As Ash had a full party, Palpitoad's Poké Ball shrank and was disabled. He caught it the same time Cilan caught his Stunfisk. Palpitoad was used in the Don Battle Tournament in BW041:Reunion Battle in Nimbasa! where it faced off against Burgundy's Stoutland. He managed to hold his ground well and defeated Stoutland with a powerful Hydro Pump. He was proven to be a key member of his team and a true powerhouse Pokémon. In BW044:Club Battle Finale:A Heroes' Outcome!, Palpitoad was up against Dino's Darumaka in the semifinals and it once again proved its power to Ash by defeating Darumaka in an instant with a single Hydro Pump. Palpitoad was used in BW052: Battle-Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! against the Gym Leader Elesa. It battled against her Zebstrika and defeated it with a powerful combination of Mud Shot and Hydro Pump, but not against her Emolga because it got immoblized with Attract and then got knocked out with Aerial Ace. Known Moves Episode Appearances Gallery Ash Palpitoad.png|Ash's Palpitoad Ash and Palpitoad.png|Ash and Palpitoad Ash Palpitoad Supersonic.png|Palpitoad using Supersonic Ash_Palpitoad_Mud_Shot.png|Palpitoad using Mud Shot Trivia * Palpitoad is the third Pokémon in the Unova Region Ash actually battled to capture, the other two being Snivy and Pidove. * Palpitoad is Ash's fourth dual type Pokémon in Unova. *Palpitoad is the second of Ash's Pokémon that knows Hydro Pump; the other being Squirtle. **Palpitoad was also captured in a similar manner to Squirtle as they were both the leader of a group of Pokemon of a matching type to them with the majority being in the same evolutionary line but unlike Squirtle who accepted capture by Ash, Palpitoad had be fought in order to get caught *Palpitoad is the only Water-type Pokémon with secondary type that Ash has (the other one was Lapras which was released). *Palpitoad is the first evolved Pokémon Ash has captured in the Unova Region. **Palpitoad is the sixth evolved Pokémon that Ash has captured; the others are Muk, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Primeape, and Noctowl. (Both Pikachu and Snorlax's pre-evolutions were not yet created when Ash got them). **Palpitoad is the first evolved Water-type Pokémon that Ash has captured. **Palpitoad is Ash's first frog like pokemon. It also the third frog pokemon to be caught by a main character. The first was Misty's Poliwag and the second was Brock's Croagunk. *Palpitoad is the first Pokémon to be caught at the same time as another main character's Pokémon, as Ash and Cilan caught both Palpitoad and Stunfisk at the same time. *Even though Ash has caught Palpitoad, it has rarely been used despite its power level, just like his Snivy. *Despite having its very first battle in the Don tournament with Ash, it seems to be very loyal and obedient to Ash. *Ash has stated that Palpitoad reminds him of Misty's Politoed. This may be a tribute to Misty and her love for Water Pokemon. *Palpitoad is confirmed to be a male since it got hit with Elesa's Emolga's attract during a gym battle and that Snivy was unaffected by it. Category:Male Pokémon Category:pokemon